La doncella del bosque y el Senescal de Gondor
by Neda-ye-Nasim
Summary: Faramir, secretamente, se regocija de entender plenamente a Aragorn y su negativa de impedir que las diferencias obvias fuesen un obstáculo entre él y Arwen. Para este mortal que jamás se vanaglorió de su justa grandeza, Tauriel, la doncella guerrera, grácil y de voluntad fuerte, a veces impredecible como la naturaleza, se transformó en el centro de su mundo.


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Solo escribo para darle a Faramir, mi personaje favorito de la saga The Lord of the Rings, un final diferente, agridulce y lleno de romance.

¡Brindo por Tauriel y Faramir!

* * *

1

Levemente, acaricia los labios entreabiertos de Faramir.

El suelo de la habitación cede bajo sus pies cuando los toca y una espiral mareante le conmina a aferrarse al cuerpo yaciente, cuyo aliento, suave y acompasado, envuelve sus dedos. Quiere besar los labios y comprobar el misterio tras la fuerza más poderosa de los cuentos de hadas. Perderse en su rostro enmarcado por cabellos negros, liberado de las sombras del dolor de las batallas, cuya piel cremosa se disipa bajos las trazas del sol, le hacen preguntarse en qué mundo esa mente navega, lejos de ella.

El silencio de la estancia le permite escuchar perfectamente el latido de uno de los corazones más puros que ha tenido la gracia de conocer. Un poco de miedo surge, tras la certeza de quién es y lo que representa para sí misma.

¿Acaso la primera vez que se vieron, en contra de la prisa que las acciones demandaban, Faramir no se detuvo ante ella y posó una cálida palma sobre su mejilla e intentó hallar dentro de sus ojos azules la respuesta a esa lacerante certeza de haberse conocido antes?

Fue una mañana oscura cuando estuvo a punto de perderlo, a manos de los orcos primero, y por la locura de Denethor después. Gracias a Gandalf y Pippin, él no pereció consumido por las llamas. Ajena a las protestas de sus amigos, Tauriel le insufló el hálito de la vida y su maravillosa magia quedó al descubierto, para el asombro y desconcierto de los guerreros presentes. Indiferente al fragor de la batalla, lo llevó en brazos a la Casa de Curación y allí le dejó, antes de ir a socorrer a sus compañeros en el combate de los Campos de Pelennor.

Y ahora, ¿dónde estaba aquella criatura maravillosa que nadaba en un océano de desmedida soledad? Había abierto los ojos claros como cielos despejados, lejos del peligro y a salvo, cerca de ella. Y se atrevió a besarlo, a la luz del sol que entraba a raudales, con la fragancia de las plantas medicinales y la paz flotando en la atmósfera como un fino velo que caía sobre la estancia.

Sus labios dibujaban los eones de lejanía y el agradecimiento por estar vivos. Apaciblemente, como delicadas mariposas, temerosos y un poco confundidos, pero Tauriel lo supo. Era suficiente sentir cómo esas manos descansaban sobre su semblante, acariciadas por las trenzas rojas que escapaban de los finos hilos de mithril y el calor que sus cuerpos desprendían.

Tal vez, cuando la calma se asentara, ella analizaría las consecuencias de sus actos, pero tener a Faramir, no el mundo de los sueños, sino en esta realidad, merecía los sacrificios.

A través de la bruma de la dicha, la presencia de Eowyn, Legolas y Aragorn apareció como una distorsión en el entramado, pero no le importó, porque Faramir estaba vivo.

2

¿Podría distinguirla de la nieve que se precipitaba del cielo? ¿La reconocería acaso sin sus vivos cabellos rojos ondeando al viento? ¿Se detendría a observar cómo una joven ataviada de centelleante y cálido blanco atrapaba los copos con sus manos alzadas cual plegaria a Eru? ¿Él olvidaría su inminente partida, su condición de elfa, su tiempo tan distinto a este? ¿Faramir, su dulce poeta y valiente guerrero, la contemplaría absorto desde las ventanas del palacio, perdido en la gracia infinita de un hermoso pájaro que danza entre remolinos de nieve y el frío de la ventisca?

El corazón de Tauriel se encoge cuando él besa galantemente una mano que nunca ofrece, sino que queda atrapada entre el gesto de indiferencia y la búsqueda de una calidez que se extiende entre las pieles y entrelaza con finos hilos invisibles sus hados. Los cristales helados se posan sobre las huellas de labios ansiosos desvanecidos por el tiempo que corre inexorable y se escurren las gotas para marcar los surcos de las corrientes que avivan unas manos que desean atrapar un sueño que la muchacha creía perdido.

La oscuridad avanza desde el este, serena y gris, surcada de nubarrones cuyos tonos navegan entre los azules y el negro. El viento viene con ella y sobre él cabalga su nombre, doncella del bosque, pronunciado con devoción. Los ojos zarcos de Tauriel le buscan anhelantes, entre la roca blanca, cristal y madera. Le buscan y le invocan; le imploran y le aguardan.

Detenido el universo, contemplando desde lo alto, llameante como un sol moribundo, los cabellos oscuros cual huracán, Faramir la mira perderse en un mundo de níveos destellos y reaparecer con su aura flamígera, diferente a cualquier elfo, más allá de cualquier humano, trastocada en el invierno con la magia del verano, cálida y pujante, avasalladora y terriblemente perfecta. El senescal siente el perfume de su magia latente, la vida que ella esparce, el vigor que regala. Tan única y bella como Arwen, tan resuelta y valiente como Eowyn, conduce su vida como las estrellas en el cielo y ella parece más, derribando tras sí los moldes de las doncellas, las guerreras, las mujeres.

Ella, ascendida a luz que guarda los secretos de la existencia.

Ella, que desciende a los planos terrenales.

Él que no tiene miedo de amar el dolor que ella dejará cuando parta.

La danza en la nieve que demarca la frontera entre la pureza y la voluntad, la muestra a todo aquel que quiera observar absorto a la intrépida y extraña muchacha que formó parte de la Comunidad del Anillo, peleó en el Abismo de Helm y lo salvó de las llamas que consumían a su padre con la locura.

Perderse entre los ropajes invernales para descubrir las manos que lo sanaron, los ojos que le sonrieron, le hacen estirar los dedos cuando la capucha ribeteada con armiño cae dejando a la vista el fulgor de sus cabellos rojos azotados por los mellados y dolorosos dientes del frío. Y casi puede tocarla, casi puede entrelazar su piel a la de ella, una visión que avanza grácilmente entre la nieve, y le llama quedamente estrella mía.

3

Las noches de verano en Minas Tirith son claras y frescas. En el cielo, las estrellas titilan como gemas blancas prendidas en un manto púrpura y acompañan a la melodía que se eleva desde el bosque de Ithilien, habitado por los elfos silvanos del viejo Eryn Lasgalen que siguieron a Legolas, su príncipe. El canto, extraño y hermoso, estremece a una figura que contempla con ojos ausentes las lejanías, despreocupado por la brisa juguetona que le revuelve el pelo. Sus pensamientos se arremolinan en torno a una mirada huidiza, como un ave pequeña , de un ser que sostiene su mano con suavidad y ternura, a su lado, en silencio.

Sentir inesperadamente los suaves labios sobre los suyos, lo arrastra a lo que él supone son las tierras de Valinor, el paraíso donde toda sombra se desvanece en el ardor de la más perfecta bondad. Corresponderle es una tarea sagrada. Acaricia su cabello, teje la seda para adornar su cuerpo, que desea desnudo en sus manos ávidas. Quiere abrazarla, fundirse y desvanecer la sensación de soledad que a veces experimenta si está lejos de su estrella. Separarse, aun lentamente, es atormentador. La sonrisa de la muchacha, juguetona, es más intensa que la luna que los ilumina con la luz difuminada por las nubes.

Sin poder creer los giros del destino, una cierta integrante de la Comunidad del Anillo, de cabellera roja, es la regidora de la vida de este hombre que se consideraba muy diferente a un rey legítimo. Faramir, Senescal de Gondor, secretamente, se regocija de entender plenamente a Aragorn y su negativa de impedir que las diferencias obvias fuesen un obstáculo entre él y Arwen. Para este mortal que jamás se vanaglorió de su justa grandeza, Tauriel, la doncella guerrera, grácil y de voluntad fuerte, a veces impredecible como la naturaleza, se transformó en el centro de su mundo: La amaba con la misma intensidad con que ella le correspondía.

No supo cuándo llegaron a aquella estancia vacía, y tampoco le importó. En silencio y en penumbras, parece pequeña. Solo ellos dos están allí, el uno frente al otro, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para reprimir las emociones que los embargan. Ella es la verdadera esencia de sus actos, el hilo conductor que lo adentra en el universo de lo real y lo maravilloso para aceptar lo extraordinario y lo nuevo. Debe, sin sombra de dudas, sus ansias de vivir a su compañía.

Armándose de valor, Faramir levanta el semblante de Tauriel y, una vez más, sus miradas se encuentran, con pupilas refulgentes, ventanas de la psique, tan difícil de abordar como de ignorar, con los gestos precisos para hacer estallar la cordura. La intensidad de la suya lo arrastra a una vorágine que se magnifica con cada segundo que transcurre y expresa el deseo de sus espíritus.

Ha desaparecido en él todo rastro de vulnerabilidad y miedo ante su condición de inmortal. Percibe solamente al ser que ama, del que no le importa su procedencia y desea que su destino esté eternamente enlazado al suyo.

Faramir se deja acariciar tiernamente por los delicados movimientos de aquellos dedos y sus manos recorren las mejillas vivamente encendidas de Tauriel, llegando, como nubes que surcan despacio la bóveda celeste, al cuello. Cuenta cada minuto como único y precioso; se extasía con el encanto seductor, radiante y corpóreo, de aquella criatura sublime, fabulosa, que le abraza.

Acerca el rostro y sella sus labios con un roce, tímido al principio, cauto, para volverse más apasionado e intenso a cada instante. Se despoja de todo su recato para subyugarla a aquel beso que absorbe poco a poco su voluntad y no procura sitio a la lógica. La joven le rodea el cuello con sus brazos, adhiriéndose a él, ansiando probar el cuerpo tan hermoso, como el de un maia, adentrarse completamente en esa geografía , salvaguardarse en la intimidad de su piel.

El hombre la conduce hacia el lecho y, con lentitud, hace desaparecer las ropas que la cubren, develando ante él el tesoro ansiado que ella le ofrece. Desnuda pacientemente ese nuevo misterio que ante él se presenta: dibuja surcos de fuego en cada rincón de su anatomía, dulcifica su expresión con los más tiernos mimos, las más delicadas frases y ella lo recompensa con un éxtasis que anula cualquier intento de poner fin a la mágica atmósfera que los envuelve como una cálida manta.

Él la explora con su lengua, instrumento exquisito que la sumergía en visiones cósmicas, sin apresurarse jamás, las claras y sensibles aureolas de los senos, el vientre terso, la ingle, y se embriaga con el dulce perfume que conquista cada uno de sus sentidos. Tauriel arquea la espalda en la frenética danza del placer, melodía incesante que crispa los músculos, sortilegio que demanda la vitalidad de dos seres fundidos en una amalgama de felicidad y desasosiego, ritual efímero en el que son ofrendas y deidades.

Tauriel abre los muslos para recibirlo dentro de sí, hincando las uñas en sus hombros, gimiendo sensualmente. Sus cabellos formaban una nube que los ceñía a su presencia del otro. Los dedos entrelazados hacen fluir una energía inagotable, y sonríen con cada beso que le roban al tiempo inexorable que marca su dicha; guardan en los corazones el hermoso secreto que les pertenece solo a ellos. Ese juego tierno de mutuo descubrimiento rasga la espesa niebla que separa al uno del otro, franqueando el límite de lo meramente inmaterial.

Al separarse, se acurrucan muy juntos, y cierran los ojos, evocando sueños de un futuro distante e incierto. Faramir, por primera vez en su vida, ha hallado la paz anhelada en una realidad repleta de nuevos comienzos y, tan sonriente como triste, rememora la batalla más importante que libró durante años.

Si la dejaba ir, moriría.


End file.
